Complexé
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: ¿Sabías que burlarte de alguien para ti significa la diversión de unos minutos pero ésta persona recordara tus palabras el resto de su vida? Puede parecer inofensivo, pero los complejos a la final pueden pasar por encima de un chiste y, sin darte cuenta, habrás arruinado a una persona maravillosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Complexé**

.

_¿Sabías que burlarte de alguien para ti significa la diversión de unos minutos pero ésta persona recordara tus palabras el resto de su vida? Puede parecer inofensivo, pero los complejos a la final pueden pasar por encima de un chiste y, sin darte cuente, habrás arruinado a una persona maravillosa._

_._

_._

_._

Maldito sea el día que a la OMS se le ocurrió meterse con los problemas de salud de su colegio. Los odiaba con cada célula de su ser.

¿Por qué? Bueno, eso no es muy difícil de explicar: El peso y la concha de su madre; la iban a pesar delante de todas las chicas de su clase y eso, según su amarga experiencia, era el sinónimo de tortura psicológica por más de dos meses.

Ella siempre había sido regordeta, sin embargo, luego de que cumplió 9 años e inicio su bastante adelantada menarquía, no había parado de subir de peso hasta ahora que tenía solo 14 años y pesaba unos desagradables, fastidiosos, poco estéticos e insanos 97 Kg ¡Pero claro! No era suficiente que cada noche su madre le repitiera reiteradamente lo fea que se veía y el costo de conseguir ropa que fuese adecuada, mucho menos que se le agregara el hecho de constantes burlas y crueldades por parte de sus compañeros, sino que tenían que completar con una cerecita que todo el mundo se enterara que tenía al menos 40 Kg de grasa.

—¡Oye gorda! —El pan de cada día…—¿No deberías solicitar que trajeran un peso especial? ¡Nos dejaras a todas por fuera si te montas en este!

Cerró los ojos respirando profundo, pidiendo paciencia para no reaccionar de una manera que la perjudicara, no importa cuánto llorara a escondidas, ni cuanto la hicieran sufrir… Golpearlas ameritaría su expulsión, SÍ, la de ELLA, no la de esa ZORRA que aunque no era muy agraciada, se sentía superior por estar delgada ¡Porque ni siquiera tenía curvas!

-—Te felicito Aryadna—Se escuchó mientras todas reían—Ha sido muy constructivo tu comentario, tanto así, que te ganaste una visita donde el director.

La profesora Kurenai siempre había sido una persona bastante comprensiva con ella, al fin y al cabo, era una vieja amiga de su madre, y aunque así no fuese, esa chiquilla de pelos rosados era extremadamente agradable. No es como si tuviese otra amiga que no fuese ella.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡No he hecho más que decir la verdad!—Miro socarronamente a Sakura, engreída, superior… Totalmente hueca por dentro—Si ella me cayera encima, me mataría.

Y todos volvieron a reír ¿Quién podía culparla de odiar el instituto?

.

.

_Lágrimas. _

No lo soportaba más ¿Nadie podía entenderlo? ¡Ya no más! SÍ, ella era gorda, SÍ necesitaba urgentemente bajar de peso, pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de humillarla así.

_Tomo su barriga con sus dos manos levantándola viendo como las estrías moradas se perdían entre los rollos de grasa._

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Muchos pensarían que ella era una muchacha de mal comer, que se atragantaba a galletas y pasteles, hasta su madre la acusaba de comer a escondidas… Pero eso _**no**_ era cierto.

_Toco sus pechos caídos con pezones rosados, poco atractivos y lloró aún más._

La dieta de la sopa, la dieta de la lechuga, la dieta de las legumbres, la dieta de los granos; lo había intentado todo, aun así su peso no variaba y su aspecto iba de mal en peor, su autoestima en picada y su vida social atormentándola noche tras noche.

_Vaca._

_Una talla más._

_Ballena._

_**Sherman.**_

Iba a acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas. Ella no merecía la vida.

.

_3 años después_

_._

— Mamá, en serio no quiero ponerme… _Eso_—Mi madre era extremadamente necia cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo, ya yo había tenido antes problemas con esa pieza que me mostraba descaradamente, vi como bufaba y solo voltee los hacia la ventana por unos segundos. Era la tercera vez esta semana que teniamos esta discusión.

El cielo estaba más azul que nunca y los pájaros fanfarroneando sus hermosas plumas y dulce cantar. A ellos también los odiaba por ser tan melosos. Odiaba ese día, odiaba que mi madre no me dejara en paz y _definitivamente _odiaba el 14 de febrero.

—¡Vamos cariño! Te dejará un cuerpo precioso y algún chico se fijara en ti.

—No quiero ningún chico, mamá.

—¡Claro que sí! Hija, solo tienes que proponértelo un poco y…

—Tengo 17 años y no he dado mi primer beso —La fulmine, si bien era algo irrespetuosa con ella, realmente mi madre a veces era desquiciante —Déjame estar sola.

—¿¡Cómo quieres cambiar si no te lo propones!? —Gritó al fin lanzando la prenda al piso, enojada conmigo. ¿Ya dije que esta era la tercera vez esta semana?

—¡Baje diez kilos madre! ¡DIEZ! ¿Crees que la situación ha cambiado?—Grité un poco, pero luego me calme y hable suavemente, pausada pero cruel —Sigo siendo xl, sigo siendo horrible y, por el amor a Dios, aunque bajara otros diez ¿Qué desquiciado se lanzaría el castigo de estar conmigo?

Mi madre me miraba seca, con los ojos tristes y decepcionados, miro la faja en el piso y luego se alejó de mí, caminando hacia la puerta de mi cuarto -La dejare allí por si cambias de opinión —Suspiró— tu hermana si me dará nietos —Y cerró la puerta

En ningún momento había apartado la mirada de la ventana, sin embargo, mis ojos pasa pasado de ser firmes y retadores a ser rojizos, cristalinos y tristes. Odio mi vida.

Me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mirándome con asco, mi cuerpo me había quitado la posibilidad de vivir la mayoría de las experiencias de una adolescente normal, es más, el poder que tenía esa imagen sobre si me había aislado completamente dentro de mi propia inseguridad: paseos de grupos de clases, fiestas de cumpleaños, fiestas de disfraces, salidas con chicos, escapas del colegio para ir a besarse con chicos mayores; me he privado de todo eso. **Todo**.

.

.

Era una pequeña genio, la ama del sarcasmo y la ironía, pero esto era parte de un mecanismo de defensa que realmente no tenía mucho que ver con su personalidad; dentro de sí, se encontraba un ser no solo dulce, sino hermoso y comprensivo, dueña de un altruismo mágico y desprendimiento de lo material. Era un ser humano admirable, sin embargo, mucho no importaba. Miro al chico delante de sí, pelo negro, cejas sobrepobladas y unos ojos gigantescos, la miraba de manera expectante, esperando por ella —Oh vamos Lee, no es tan difícil. Anda, inténtalo para que vayas a pasar el día con Kaede

Se hundió de hombros un poco decepcionado—No soy bueno con las matemáticas, esperaba que me ayudaras un poco más.

—Sí y te he explicado paso a paso el ejercicio, pero…—Ella suspiro—Si te digo el resultado no te molestaras en revisar de donde salió ese número y reprobaras otra vez, vamos Lee, solo es el triángulo de Pitágoras.

Lee dejo caer su frente sobre su cuaderno de matemáticas —Mi juventud no quema como mil soles cuando se trata de números, Sakura-chan.

Ella se rio de su comentario abiertamente, cosa que era extraña, si bien ella era una persona muy tratable, la tensión y poca comodidad del colegio la ponían en un estado de alerta que la obligaba a salvaguardarse sus emociones, y eso incluía reacciones como reír a carcajadas, fruncir el ceño o tan solo una sonrisa amistosa, a cambio de esto su mirada generalmente era seria y su boca se resumía a una línea recta; vio por encima de Lee como un grupo de chicas se acercaban directamente hacia ellos, sus caderas se contorneaban de manera exagerada y sus rostros demasiado maquillados para la edad que en realidad tenían; un poco trillado pensaran varios, pero no ausente de ser verdad, no importa en qué lado del mundo estén, siempre existirá un grupito de chicas que se sentirá la sensación del momentos, esas, las que tenían fama de sobornar con _favores_ a profesores de débil pensamiento y que se subían las faldas escolares para obtener la atención y sumisión del mar de hormonas masculinas. Esas que necesitaban como si de algo vital se tratase humillar y disminuir a los demás.

—¡Miren! La pareja perfecta, el tonto extraño y la chica _Sherman._

Sus risas eran plásticas, fingidas y malvadas, taladraban en los oídos de cualquiera de manera insoportable hasta instalarse como una garrapata en el cerebro, produciendo ganas de martillarte la cabeza hasta la muerte. Ni siquiera así se explicaba correctamente la mitad de lo insoportables que eran.

—Fue solo una broma Sakurita—Le pico el ojo—por muy raro que sea, no creo que Lee tenga tan mal gusto para dejar a la rara de su novia por un adefesio.

Sakura movió la cabeza de lado a lado como pensando en darle la razón y luego se rio sarcásticamente ¿Recuerdan lo de ocultar sus emociones? Esto aplicaba, no importaba el que, nunca le demostraría que estaba ofendida como antes, al contrario, le respondería con lo que más le dolía a la rubia: su falta de inteligencia.

—Es probable que tengas razón—La miró a los ojos— esto tomando en cuenta que aunque **tú** con tu corta minifalda, tienes aún más corto el cerebro y Lee es uno de los pocos chicos que al escuchar tus ridiculeces de niña, preferiría mil veces a su novia. Tal vez sea el único chico al que no te has follado en este instituto.

Ino no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado; era alta, ojos azules y piel blanca cremosa, seguramente la chica más linda de todo el instituto, sin embargo, desde que entro y en toda su estadía, no había nada más que belleza que admirar; sus padres eran dueños de una importantísima agencia de festejos, de esas que realizan fiestas para grandes empresarios, jeques y políticos de alto rango, por ende, fue criada caprichosa y egoísta, hija única de dos rubios cuyo único fin en la vida era ser hermosa, vivir de ello y aprovecharse de cualquiera al que pudiera sacarle jugo. Tal vez su horrenda personalidad fuese ignorada sino fuera por su hobby, gustaba de hacer maldades al mejor estilo de película adolescente americana, tomar fotos en la ducha, inventar chismes, dejar explosiones de mierda en tu casillero. Ella era una chica bastante cruel y mala.

Se acomodó el flequillo de manera elegante—Ignorare por hoy tu sucia boca—le sonrió—solo vengo a comentarte, niña, que hay un chico interesado en ti y sería lindo que escucharas lo que tiene que decir—extendió la mano para que una de sus amigas le diera un cuaderno—¡ESCUCHENME TODOS! Grito subiéndose a una mesa la cual rápidamente se volvió el centro del bululú de estudiantes—¿Sabían que alguien escribió sobre nuestra querida Sakurita en el chismógrafo escolar? ¿Quieren saber qué dice?

_¿Qué demo…?_

"_¿Qué opino de Sakura? No es muy difícil, es la persona más insana y fea que he visto en mi vida ¡Ja,ja,ja! Es decir ¿En qué demonios piensa esta chica? Debe bajar de peso, se ve ridícula hasta en uniforme de deportes ¡Creo que ni siquiera había su talla la última vez que compro uno! Solo habla con los profesores y siempre está sola, es decir, es tan gorda que apesta y nadie se le quiere acercar, lo peor es que es NERD como ninguna, ya en serio, la chica es muy inteligente, pero andar con ella da vergüenza, los profesores le tienen lastima al igual que yo. Si sigue así morirá sola, y no es para menos ¿A quién le gusta un mounstro?"_

_Anónimo_

No…

Por favor no, Sakura… No vayas a…

Y salió corriendo envuelta en lágrimas. ¿Quieren saber que es lo peor? Una semana después, vio como Ino se follaba a Lee contra su casillero deportivo.

.

.

_Resignación._

Se sentía dando la caminata de la vergüenza, aunque haciendo la comparación, la única diferencia entre ella y otras chicas es que su caminata era en los pasillos de un centro de salud y belleza, y las otras chicas… Bueno, las otras chicas era otra historia. Seguramente ellas se respetaban más de lo que ella a sí misma. Su madre hablaba con una secretaria mientras ella se sentada lo más alejada de todos que pudiera, veía desfilar rubias y morenas hermosas, realmente se sentía incómoda. Sin embargo, su letargo de autocompasión no duró por mucho tiempo.

—Pasa cariño, la Dra. Tsunade te está esperando— La señora rubia me sonrió de manera dulce mientras señalaba unas enormes escaleras forradas de una linda alfombra vinotinto, mire a mamá y negué con la cabeza ante la pregunta en su mirada. Realmente necesitaba ir sola, tal vez en una próxima consulta le permitiera pasar, pero a esta necesitaba ir con algo de privacidad.

Subí las escaleras con un sentimiento de ahogo y admiración al mismo tiempo: era realmente hermoso, al fondo de las escaleras había una hermosa estatua estilo romano como buscando algo en el aire y cuando cruzabas a la derecha, al lado de la puerta que seguramente daba al consultorio de la galena, se encontraba reposando en la pared color marfil un elegante cuadro de una mujer desnuda que, sin pasar a ser vulgar, se veía muy elegante y combinaba muy bien con la sintonía del sitio.

Paré en frente de la puerta de caoba, trague fuerte y abrí la puerta no sin antes mirar la placa que la adornaba:

_Dra. Tsunade Senju_

_Cirugía plástica y Nutrición_

El consultorio estaba dividido en dos ambientes, en uno se encontraba un prominente e intimidante escritorio con unas pequeñas figuras, en la pared detrás de éste se encontraban infinidades de fotos, estrellas de cine, músicos, presentadoras de TV, misses… Era realmente abrumador observar la grandeza de esa mujer rubia que me miraba directamente con sus ojos color miel, la calidad y cantidad de sus clientes era la muestra de su increíble talento.

_Esperanza_

El segundo espacio no era más que una zona para el examen físico de los pacientes, con una camilla y otros artefactos médicas que servirían para la labor. Por su mente paso fugazmente la afirmación de que en unos meses ella aplicaría para entrar a la universidad de Tokio y estudiar esa carrera llena de gloria.

—Hola…

—Hola señorita, mi nombre es Tsunade ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —La doctora hablaba con pacimornia y prudencia, como si buscara cuidadosamente la manera de pasar por un piso minado, tal vez dándose cuenta del campo de fuerza alrededor de la chica.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

—Bueno Sakura, para mí sería un placer que te sentaras a conversar conmigo—Sonrió mientras la susodicha le hacía caso- veo que la enfermera ya te peso y te midió abajo—Dijo observando la historia clínica recientemente escrita— pero, antes de hablar de nada, quiero que me cuentes porque estás aquí.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego se relajó con un suspiro— Yo… Le contare, pero... Iré poco a poco… Me cuesta hablar del tema— Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa— yo… Soy obesa— Admitió con los ojos llorosos— y ya no quiero serlo… No más, quiero ser una chica normal— Una lágrima broto de sus ojos— quiero vestirme como alguien normal, sentirme como alguien normal, quiero que los chicos dejen de verme con asco y que dejen de hacerme bromas pesadas y torturarme ¿Sabe? La semana pasada dijeron en frente de todos que era una gorda apestosa y yo… Ya no aguanto.

Tsunade hizo silencio por unos segundos analizando la explosión de la muchacha— ¿Por qué crees que no eres normal?

— No lo creo… Lo sé, me desarrolle a los 9 años, mis amigos son todos por redes sociales y jamás en mi vida he sido invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños, la última vez que fui al cine fue sola y… Bueno…—Levanto su muñeca mostrando así cicatrices, tal vez una cicatrices.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—… No hay espacio en este mundo para la gente como yo… Fea y gorda.

Tsunade se levantó de la silla y rodeo el escritorio, cuando estuvo de su lado, simplemente la abrazo— Tú no eres fea, eres hermosa— La abrazo más fuerte— Y te prometo que te ayudaré a arreglar esto.

.

.

Sakura esperaba sentada en la camilla mientras Tsunade miraba con el ceño fruncido una carpeta con infinidades de papeles, exámenes de sangre y planes de trabajo, listas de médicos y récipes con el nombre de medicamentos y merengadas dietéticas.

— Es precisamente por esto que hay tantas demandas a médicos hoy en día ¡Son unos ineptos! — Dijo en voz alta notoriamente molesta— Te hicieron una hacedora de dietas y eso retraso tu metabolismo, lo único que está bien aquí es el diagnosticarte la resistencia a la insulina—Suspiro— bien preciosa, voy a partir de cero: Tienes 17 años, mides 1.60 y pesas 87 Kg. Tienes y deberías pesar máximo 62 y mínimo 47, tienes que bajar 27 kilos aunque ya hayas adelgazado algunos.

Sakura asintió quedamente—Pero… Luego de un tiempo ya no bajó más, se quedó… Pasmado.

—Porque no estás diagnosticada correctamente—Sonrió—Tienes una enfermedad llamada hipotiroidismo, eso quiere decir que te falta una hormona que es la encargada de transformar lo que te comes en energía y por eso tu cuerpo lo almacena en forma de grasa.

—Lo sabía… No podré bajar de peso…

—¡Al contrario! No es que me alegre de tu enfermedad, pero, con la medicación correcta… Tendrás el peso adecuado en muy poco tiempo—Sonrió—sin embargo, debo advertirte varias cosas— La miró con ternura— Sakura, se avecina un cambio bastante grande en tu vida, debes tomar en pastillas la hormona todas las mañanas en ayuna y el peso bajara, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más tengo de malo?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos—Quedará piel sobrante que cortar y probablemente haya que hacerte una reconstrucción de senos, una abdominoplastia y tal vez dermoplastia en algunos sitios, pero lo más importante que tienes que hacer es conseguirte un psicólogo.

_Sigue mis indicaciones y pronto pautaremos la fecha de la cirugía._

.

.

Primer capítulo editado y vuelto a subir, debieron decirme que las escenas saltaban sin aviso alguno. Aparentemente al fanfiction le pareció gracioso eliminarme los separadores entre escenas.

Para los que inician a leer: Ésta es una historia basada en la vida real, y aunque algunas cosas fueron exageradas, la mayoría sucedió. Por favor necesito que hagan críticas constructivas para ayudarme a progresar como escritora y ayudarme en mi campaña contra la obesidad; planteó el sobrepeso como una enfermedad tan peligrosa e importante como la bulimia y la anorexia, la única diferencia es que debido al feminismo y cuestiones sociales, la anorexia es exagerada y tomada como "Un patrón social que se lleva para la mujer perfecta" y la obesidad es solo lo que pasa cuando comes mucho y no es así.

La obesidad es una enfermedad, y aunque sé que muchos me lo van a debatir como necios, generalmente no es causada por comer demasiado sino por problemas humorales (Hormonas), ésta más allá de los notorios problemas psicológicos como baja autoestima, inseguridad, depresión, ansiedad y suicidio; también causa hipertensión, aneurismas, cáncer, úlceras, colapso de órganos (Generalmente desprendimiento del ano y el útero), diabetes, infecciones y dobla el riesgo de todas las enfermedades que hasta ahora conozco, interfiere con el funcionamiento normal del sistema renal y problemas de hígado graso.

La obesidad es una condición que puede ser mortal, la crítica y la burla solo empeoraran todo, si van a opinar sobre ella: Formen parte de la solución y no del problema. Tratemos al sobrepeso como lo que realmente es y dejémonos de prejuicios y superficialidades. No al bullying.

Soy estudiante de medicina, fui obesa y adicta a los carbohidratos y les presto mi vida para que se apoyen (Y para que algunos reflexionen). Estoy a la disposición de todo aquel que me necesite, en mi perfil esta mi correo.

Les quiero ayudar. Saludos y muchos abrazos, Wilmary Milagros.


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

Disclaimer aplicado

_**Mis memorias**_

.

.

.

Respiró profundo mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, podía escuchar claramente como algún pájaro mañanero cantaba posado en la mata de mangos que se encontraba justo detrás de la ventana de su cuarto, misma que daba al segundo patio de la casa, ésta como su propio cuarto, era enorme y cálida, de dos pisos y con tres enormes patios, aunque realmente entre ella, sus dos hermanas y sus padres solo ocupaban la parte de abajo, dejando el segundo piso para acumular basura y viejos libros de enfermería que pertenecían a su madre, quizás algunos libros de ingeniería de su padre y una que otra revista de video juegos, una afición que había sido transmitida a Sakura de su papá, aquello que los conectaba más allá del mal genio del señor Haruno; la primera planta era amplia, tanto así que gozaba de 2 comedores, 2 salas, 2 baños y 4 habitaciones, sin contar la cocina y los 2 patios y 2 desvanes y un estacionamiento para 2 autos bajo techo y 2 autos hacia la parte delantera, donde se expende un porche con arbustos de flores, pasto y alunas plantas, entre las osas un vivero lleno de sábilas; dentro de la habitación principal se encontraba un baño, aun así, el cuarto más amplio y bonito le pertenecía a la hija mayor de los Haruno, siendo éste constantemente comparado con un anexo* o un pequeño apartamento dentro de la casa, teniendo incluso planes de abrir un agujero hacia el baño y cerrar la otra puerta para que así tuviese ella su cuarto de baño privado. El cuarto en si parecía un estudio dividido en dos espacios por un muro, en el primer espacio se encontraban dos bibliotecas, una mesa de comedor que se utilizaba para hacer trabajos y unos muebles para los –Escasos– visitantes, y en el otro ambiente un juego de cama individual con su mesita de noche, espejo y peinadora, todo hecho de MDF y rattan, con un closet enorme de caoba.

Era muy temprano, casi las 8 am, pero el pánico que la albergaba no le permitía moverse de la cama. Ya había conseguido una psicólogo, una recién graduada que había montado un consultorio no muy lejos de su hogar cuya cita había pautado para esa misma tarde; luego de largas charlas con la Dra. Tsunade, finalmente ella la convenció –Obligo– A conseguir ayuda por algunos sucesos que habían desencadenado una reacción y de una vez tratar su maltrecho autoestima, sin importar cuanto bajara de peso –Y vaya que ya había bajado bastante, llegando a pesar 77 Kg– Su autoimagen era un grave problema, la visión de la vida de la pelirosa era bastante errada y su desesperación desde el ámbito sexual era cada día más notorio. Por su parte, la madre de ésta misma y la propia médico intentaban constantemente hablar con ella buscando hacerla entender que, no importaba si pesaba 45 o 70, ella era una muchacha inteligente, agradable y muy gentil, su sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos jades brillantes eran realmente cautivadoras, además de contar con una cantidad increíble de talentos como el saber dibujar como una profesional sin haber hecho curso alguno, cantaba precioso y escribía versos preciosos –Y aquí entre nosotros, cocinaba delicioso –Todo de manera natural e innata. En su momento, llegaría un muchacho que no solo la trataría de princesa, sino que la haría olvidar todos esos desplantes que había sufrido desde durante parte de su niñez y toda su adolescencia.

Pero para ella no era tan sencillo como lo querían hacer ver todos, para nada. Ella recordaba cada una de las cosas que hizo con extremo dolor, incluso lo que ella sabía eran errores de una chica descarrilada con la necesidad de llamar la atención, como cuando tenía solo 12 años y se tomó una foto en brassier y la publico en el metroflog, fue descubierta por su padre y se llevó el regaño del año, y fueron las burlas de una prima lo que la hicieron reaccionar ¿Qué pasó por su mente en ese momento? La desesperación de saber que aquel chico que tanto le gustaba pero que solo la miraba para pedirle que anotara su nombre en trabajos y tareas, gustaba de aquella prima que casualmente ingreso al mismo instituto –Que no era la misma que se encargaba personalmente de torturarla –la hizo querer demostrar que era más que la gordita inteligente de la que todos se mofaban, que era una mujer, que tenía ganas de dar su primer beso como todos y tener un novio, pero a cambio tuvo unos comentarios de viejos cuarentones y un regaño de su padre, gracias a algo divino sus compañeros y familiares no lograron ver esa foto.

Incluso antes de eso, ya su interés sexual había comenzado poco antes de su inesperado desarrollo a los 9 añitos cuando sin querer una página de contenido sexual se abrió ante sus curiosos ojos y, su incesante búsqueda de saberlo todo le hizo investigar y abrir más y más links pornográficos, no solo podía detectar que las personas protagonistas de los videos gozaban haciendo lo que hacían, sino que aquel gozo se transmitió en forma de unas cosquillas bastante agradables en su entrepierna. Mucho más allá de verlo desde el punto del regaño que recibió poco después cuando la descubrieran semanas más tarde, fue la creciente frustración sexual que se había acumulado durante tanto tiempo en su cuerpo, saber que nadie la deseaba ni siquiera para darle un pico, y que a sus 17 años cuando ya sabía con perfección –Y porque era su tema favorito para exponer en clases de salud y biología– Lo que aquellas personas hacían, obvió el hecho de que su deseo sexual fue despertado de manera prematura y solo se fijaba en que ella, dentro de su mundo de fantasía, nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer el amor con nadie, porque nadie la deseaba como para tocar su asqueroso cuerpo. Y todo empeoró con un suceso en específico, poco después de iniciar la universidad ese mismo año.

¿Cómo iba a contarle todo aquello a una persona que ni siquiera conocía? Tenía miedo, más del que jamás hubiese sentido, ni siquiera cuando se graduó de sexto grado y perdió a sus escazas amigas el miedo la atrapo de la manera que sentía en ese momento, pero debía enfrentarlo, debía ser fuerte… Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se daría la oportunidad de dejar de ser la víctima y ser feliz, y para eso, necesitaba superar el pasado.

Y así fue entonces que decidió levantarse una hora más temprano que lo habitual –Por lo menos en vacaciones, en su vida universitaria si no despertaba a las 4 de la madrugada no llegaba a tiempo, que sea gorda no le quitaba los hábitos de preparación de cualquier mujer, es más, los arraigaba aún más– y se dispuso a tener una mañana normal, tomar el desayuno y leer un rato el último libro de la saga de Dan Brown, en búsqueda del símbolo perdido. Entre cosas y cosas, las horas pasaron volando y con un suspiro se fue a enfrentar su realidad; fue allí que se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo de la doctora, que su miedo más profundo era enfrentarse a sí misma, a sus miedos y a sus momentos dolorosos, porque sabía que lloraría y le dolería como si estuviese volviendo a vivirlos, pero sabía que debía llorar, gritar y hasta golpear lo que sea, porque necesitaba mudar de piel, botar esos momentos y enfundarse una nueva vida.

En cuanto llego al pequeño recinto la hicieron pasar sin esperar nada, quizás dentro de las oraciones que hizo para no esperar mucho y de ésta manera no darle demasiada cabeza y anticipación a lo que iba a pasar Dios se había apiadado de ella concediéndole su deseo; estaba ansiosa y lo sabía, porque muy dentro de sí, ella quería ser libre de todo el martirio.

La habitación donde le indicaron se encontraba la Dra. Anko era bastante amplia, pintada de un hermoso blanco y adornada con algunos osos de felpa y un paraban que dividía la habitación en dos, posteriormente supo que ese consultorio era compartido con una pediatra, pero que martes y jueves le funcionaba como consultorio de psicología. En un escritorio de madera con un tamaño mediano, se encontraba sentada una joven mujer de no más de 23 años, su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos brillantes y vivaces, iba vestida como cualquier joven con la diferencia de una bata blanca, se presentaron y le invito a sentarse frente a ella, iniciando entonces la consulta de 45 minutos.

–Todo aquel que viene a una consulta, viene sabiendo que tiene un problema, mi pregunta entonces es ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura? –La doctora era directa, y dentro de su profesionalidad, se sentía a gusto de ser tratada por una joven como ella hasta el punto de no solo sentirse identificada, sino entendida y confiada, estableciendo un vínculo psicólogo-paciente casi inmediato.

Por un momento sus ojos se empañaron intentando retener los sentimientos crecientes, si bien ella sabía que lo sucedido no había sido su culpa, le hubiese gustado decirle a la doctora que había acudido a su consulta cuando su médico le había indicado, pero las cosas surgieron de una manera distinta, casi catastrófica y terriblemente traumática –Hace casi dos meses, yo… Iba saliendo de un quiz muy tarde y, bueno, me asalto un drogadicto–Respiro por un momento, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –No conforme con quitarme mis cosas, él me toco… Intento abusar de mí.

Muchos pensaran que la vida de la muchacha se estaba transformando en un melodrama cíclico sin fin donde las cosas malas eran agregadas de a poco como si se estuviese intentando hornear el resultado de agregar todas las situaciones desagradables que puedan perturbar psicológicamente a una persona, no obstante, la vida no es tan simple como para hacerle coexistir de una manera cruel, lo único que se podía decir era que el mundo era el acumulo de las probabilidades de que algo pasara o no pasara, y para su mala suerte, a ella le toco vivir momentos duros solo por cuestiones de azar. En su momento maduraría y se daría cuenta de que todo lo vivido, en especial lo malo, la habían enseñado a ser la persona empática y sensible que era, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, ahora se conformaba con explotar –Por fin – Delante de alguien y que ésta persona, aunque fuese por dinero, la escuchara atentamente sin juzgarla ni recriminarle nada. No supo en que momento el tema de conversación había cambiado y el hecho de que un delincuente drogado hubiese querido tomarla a la fuerza en las instalaciones del campus universitario paso a segundo plano, pero realmente sintió que aquello carecía de importancia en cuanto comenzaron a hablar de su belleza y su niñez, comenzando a contar poco a poco, aquellos momentos traumáticos que le habían hecho concluir que era un ser horrible que carecía de posibilidades de ser amada.

No estableció cronológicamente que recuerdos contarle, sino aquellos que para ella tenían importancia sentimental. Así mismo, comenzó a enumerarlos mentalmente, recreando las imágenes cual película mientras relataba las historias.

**.**

**Recuerdo número uno:** un gordo llamándome gorda.

Apenas había iniciado el 7º grado, recordaba incluso que aquello que le atormentaba apenas había tenido lugar la segunda semana del inicio de clases aun cuando no había hecho conexiones con nadie más que su propia prima. A diferencia de ella –Y no la malinterpreten, carecía de cualquier sentimiento de envidia hacia ella– Su prima era popular y bella, apenas teniendo solo 12, Tenten aunque impulsiva, poseía una gracia y facilidad para hacer amigos digna de las reinas de los bailes americanos. Esa mañana, habían tenido clase de matemáticas y ciencias de la naturaleza, saliendo a eso del mediodía.

Aunque generalmente los chicos se quedaban un rato a mofarse de otros estudiantes y jugar al futbol un rato, ese día decidieron irse temprano, quizás al internet que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí a jugar al GoomBao o Counter Strike, caminando en grupo hacia la puerta de salida, la chica de ojos jade caminaba sola hacia la puerta detrás de ellos, pensando en sus cosas y algunas tareas que debían hacer después.

Sakura nunca supo cómo la vio ni porqué la había tomado contra ella, pero dentro del grupo un chico regordete, lleno de espinillas y con no más de 1.45 de altura la vio de reojo y se rio para sí mismo –¡Oigan! Deberíamos quitarnos, si nos quedamos en frente de ella de seguro y no pasa por la puerta.

Si bien él estaba a la distancia correcta para recibir la patada que ella le metió en el culo, ninguno de los que estaban riéndose del comentario supo ni mínimamente cuanto le dolieron aquellas palabras.

**.**

**Recuerdo número dos:** El rechazo indirecto.

Podía afirmar con toda la certeza que tenía, que aquella segunda semana de clases no fue exactamente la mejor de su vida. Bien recordaba que esa segunda semana de 7º grado había tenido lugar otra de las humillaciones más grandes de su vida; ella estudiaba en un colegio católico/salesiano que se encontraba en una zona donde la presencia de delincuentes era común y la gente era de pocos recursos económicos, pero ella había crecido en el entorno de los salesianos –Veneradores de San Juan Don Bosco –Y saber que el sacerdote que la había confesado allí, Maito Gay, era el párroco, la hacía sentir en confianza; además, su prima año y medio mayor, Karin, también estudiaba allí, cosa que la haría sentir un poco más cómoda a llegar a un colegio nuevo donde estaría sola. En ese tipo de colegios se daba algo bastante particular, era costumbre que existiesen unas clases llamadas "Talleres", cada una con una duración de 1 lapso –Aproximadamente 3 meses y medio –Y que se daban en las tardes de 1 a 5:30 dividiendo la sección de clases en 3 grupos, cada uno en un taller distinto. Los talleres no eran complejos, sino que daban las nociones básicas de trabajos simples, esto con el objetivo de darles herramientas no solo académicas a los estudiantes sino con que defenderse en otros aspectos de la vida, las nociones básicas de oficina, cocina, costura, contabilidad, dibujo técnico, dibujo arquitectónico, informática, y electricidad I Y II, también tenían la misión de ofrecer a los muchachos otro tipo de trabajos si no llegaban a entrar en la universidad o tener un título superior. Si, suena un poco cruel y prejuicioso, pero las personas allí lo veían de una manera completamente distinta, aquel barrio donde se encontraban –El consejo –No era muy famoso por tener una población juvenil de buenas costumbres, al contrario, la mayoría de los adolescentes tenían hijos antes de la mayoría de edad y abandonaban los estudios, convirtiéndose en delincuentes o vendedores de discos piratas, quizás si tenían suerte, mecánicos o albañiles, y aunque ellos querían cambiar aquella realidad, no podían hacer nada más que ofrecerles educación gratuita y las herramientas para seguir adelante y esperar que ellos fuesen conscientes de que tenían su futuro en el poder de sus decisiones.

Pese a que quedarse todo el día en el liceo era realmente una lata, Sakura estaba muy emocionada con la idea de ver las clases de su primer taller, para ella, hacer cosas con las manos le era emocionante –Quitando el hecho de que de por si ella era muy talentosa en eso –Y aunque más tarde se enteró que su primer lapso sería con comercio/nociones básicas de oficina, y éste fuese un taller más bien teórico, no perdió la alegría, conociendo así a la profesora Maigualida.

Aquella señora de unos 55 años era rubia y sonriente, con un buen humor y al mismo tiempo una exigencia que imponía respeto y buena vibra, de aquellos profesores que causaban en sus alumnos el deseo de esforzarse; aquella tarde se presentó y contó un par de historias, entre ellas que esa semana unos jóvenes de no más de 16 años habían entrado levantando el techo de zinc y se habían llevado algunos objetos valiosos de la zona de talleres, cosa que entristecía a muchos, según contaban las lenguas aquellos delincuentes alguna vez fueron liceísta de allí. Luego de eso, fue a la biblioteca y regreso con 6 libros, todos el mismo, de la teoría básica de lo que sería el taller –Mi primera evaluación será simple, chicos, pasaran a su cuaderno los términos que les dictare y luego harán una dramatización sobre eso la próxima semana, empezaremos con el cooperativismo –Luego miro los libros y suspiro –Como habrán notado, la biblioteca no tiene los suficientes libros como para darle uno a cada uno de ustedes, así que tendré que agruparlos ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el libro?

Sakura le sonrió levantando levemente la mano, de toda la vida le había gustado tener sus libros en físico antes de iniciar las clases, para así evitarse malos rollos duran el año –¡Muy bien! Entonces solo tendré que dividirlos de dos en dos y un grupo de tres –La muchacha de ojos jade aun no conocía muy bien a nadie lo suficiente como para pedirles que se agruparan con ella, por eso espero pacientemente a que se armaran los grupos y ella estaría gustosa de trabajar con cualquiera que quedase solo, ya que su prima no había quedado en el mismo grupo que ella.

¡Y quién diría que tendría tanta suerte! Si bien 2 semanas de conocer a aquellos muchachos no eran suficiente para decir que se había enamorado, pudo darse cuenta como el joven Kiba, el chico que desde lejos había visto el primer día y cuyos ojos hermosos le cautivaron, había quedado sin pareja y por ende, trabajaría con ella, se sonrojo sin pensarlo mucho intentando no hacer notar que el muchacho le gustaba, pero lo que sucedió enseguida, le rompió el corazón en mil –No quiero trabajar con ella, prefiero hacer un trío –Dijo el muchacho de manera neutra, y aunque los ojos de la muchacha se empañaron, miro directamente a su libro, comenzando sola a transcribir el tema a su cuaderno.

La profesora lo miro duramente, desde lejos se notaba el enojo contenido, aun así, Sakura sonrió, y aunque pareció más una sonrisa sarcástica y dolida, lo que comento hizo sentir peor a la profesora –No se preocupe, profe, estoy acostumbrada… Quiero decir, no tengo problemas en trabajar sola.

Maigualida miro con ternura a la muchacha, para luego mirarlos a todos con desaprobación –Ustedes realmente no tienen idea de lo que hacen, realmente no tienen idea ¿Tienen ustedes noción de lo que pasaría si ésta muchacha no fuera una persona fuerte? –Todo quedo en silencio y Sakura mirando directamente a la profesora –No entiendo que ganas rechazándola –Miro al muchacho –Ella, en éste momento, podría ir a decirle a sus padres que le cambiasen de liceo, o peor, pudiese no volver a querer estudiar más nunca, porque ustedes son unos tontos –Miro directamente a Kiba –Te aseguro que ella, allí, sola, llegara más lejos en poco tiempo que tú en toda tu vida.

Pero había algo en lo que la profesora se había equivocado, su fuerza solo era externa, por dentro… Aquel simple comentario le había hecho un enorme hueco en el alma.

**.**

**Recuerdo número tres**: La prima de mis pesadillas

En todas las familias había una como ella, cara bonita pero cerebro tostado, y por alguna razón, gustaba de ser cruel con ella, aun así a Sakura le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y aunque sabía que eran mentiras, escuchaba con admiración sus historias fantásticas donde ella era la chica más popular que los niños perseguían y robaban besos. Tal vez cuando creció y luego de distanciarse de ella, pudo comprender que Karin tenía muchos más problemas de autoestima que ella, canalizándola como su objeto de odio por tener lo que a ella le habían quitado la oportunidad: Una familia unida, con un papá y una mamá profesionales que la amaban y le escuchaban sus inquietudes, pero cuando solo tenía 7 años, no lograba entender que había hecho tan mal para que la torturara de esa manera, y cada día se preguntaba el porqué de su idiotismo de seguir acompañándola en sus malcriadeces y acciones egoístas.

_Estás celosa porque yo tengo novio__**s**__ y tú jamás podrás tener uno_. Era una frase muy común de ella cuando la enfrentaba, incluso una vez había tomado la pésima decisión de llevar en su bolso su diario personal, donde en contra de que ella le había prohibido tocarlo, la pelirroja tomo su diario y lo leyó, dándose cuenta de que más que admirarla, para ella era muy desagradable que aunque solo se tratasen de estupideces de niños, Karin jugase con los sentimientos de los niños teniendo varios a la vez sacándole chocolates y regalos, e incluso ellos tenían que darle una cierta cantidad de dinero semanal para que ella le diera besitos. Eso era ser una puta, solo una de esas cobraba por ese tipo de favores, y que ella fuese una niña no la sacaba de venderse por dinero y halagos, y en su diario lo reseño a modo de descarga personal de las muchas torturas que había pasado gracias a su prima.

No es que sus otros primos no se metiesen con ella por su peso llamándole vaca, hipopótamo, ballena, entre otras cosas creativas al igual que crueles; pero Gabriela había convertido aquello en un deporte personal absurdo cada vez que la veía para posteriormente restregarle en la cara que ella era linda y tenía la admiración de los masculinos de su colegio.

Recordaba una de sus torturas particulares con especial rencor, cuando ella tenía 6 añitos y su prima tenía 7 para cumplir 8 en abril, poco después que jugaran a la _peluquería _y ella le cortara el pelo de verdad hasta dejar una pollina horrible y un corte de hongo que no iba nada con el tipo de pelo de Sakura, que se encrespaba y abombaba. Para diciembre, su madre no le arreglo el pelo para las fechas festivas insistiendo en que era mejor dejarlo crecer, por otro lado, Karin tenía una melena larga y brillante la cual habían pagado por alisar quedando realmente preciosa, además, vestida con un hermoso conjunto de blue jean para el 31 de diciembre. Realmente se veía hermosa. La ropa de Sakura sin embargo no era algo muy resaltante, una camisa y un pantalón que le deformaba un poco la barriga, pero estaba feliz porque le gustaban mucho esas fiestas. Cinco días atrás la pelirosa había cumplido años y su madre siempre gustaba de hacerle fiestas con muchas rifas y chucherías, siendo estas las fiestas infantiles que todos esperaban el año entero para poder divertirse y para Sakura resultaba un gran beneficio, al ser diciembre todos habían cobrado lo suficiente y llenaban de enormes y preciosos obsequios, siendo la envidia de muchos; en esa fiesta, su prima se había ganado una caja de jabones de burbujas.

Pero la madre de Karin estaba molesta porque ella lo había destapado y había dejado caer uno de ellos en el piso de su habitación, manchando varias sabanas y dejando baboso donde cayó, en vista de esto y las malas respuestas de la niña, decidió tomar la caja y regalarle uno a cada una de sus sobrinas quienes sin saber la razón, lo recibieron alegres y comenzaron a jugar con ellos, llenando el patio de la casa de su abuela de infinidades de burbujas. Supongo que Sakura no habrá tenido demasiada suerte, porque a ella le toco el último que quedaba de la caja, y al no tener Karin uno propio, decidió pagar su enojo con quien había acabo con la caja.

Se dirigió a paso firme hacia una feliz Sakura que caminaba en busca de agua hacia la cocina, parándola de un grito –Quiero que me des las burbujas ¡Son mías!

La pelirosa la miro sorprendida, desentendiendo el porqué de la agresividad de la muchacha –Pero Karin, mi tía me ha regalado éstas ¡Son mías!

Karin negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos en su cintura, mirándola más amenazadora –Son mías, YO me las gané en esa rifa y no me da la gana de regalártelas ni prestártelas ¡Devuélvemelas!

Sakura también negó con la cabeza y comenzó a subir el tono de voz ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Su tía le había regalado esas burbujas y no pensaba dárselas a esa caprichosa! Además ¿Por qué a ella? Afuera estaban su prima Hinata, Temari, Gaara y sus hermanas Sakira y Sukira con las burbujas ¿Por qué solo ella tenía que devolverlas? –Mi tía me las ha regalado ¿Por qué no se las pides a Temari? ¡No soy tonta! ¡Estas son mías!

Karin se cruzó de brazos enojada, pero entonces sonrió de manera altanera –Vale, quédatelas ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no las necesito, tú sí, yo soy preciosa, mira mi hermoso cabello y mi ropa, estoy deslumbrante, tu sin embargo –La miró de arriba abajo –Necesitas agarrar lo que no te pertenece para ser feliz porque te ves como una vaca inmunda, una ballena egoísta ¡Hipopótamo! Mira mi cabello, es mil veces mejor que el tuyo y… -Karin siguió parloteando, insultándola, pero Sakura solo resistía mirándola, hasta que algo dentro de ella grito.

Si había algo que ella debía admitir, era que aunque siempre fue torturada y cada una de las cosas que decía le dolían, no era con exactitud una persona que tolerara las cosas callada y llorando, entonces hizo lo que su impulso le señalo que hiciera, aunque llorando, le quito la tapa al embace del jabón para burbujas y se acerco rápidamente a una Karin que se miraba las uñas mientras la insultaba, dejando derramar todo el contenido sobre su preciado secado de peluquería.

Si, la regañaron, y si, sus primos no quisieron hablar en un rato. Pero el secado de Karin no era lo único que había resultado estropeado esa noche.

.

**Recuerdo número cuatro:** Un comentario inocente

Como antes había dicho, Karin realmente gustaba de torturarla de muchos modos. Lo que no había dicho era lo creativa que era la muy perra para hacerlo.

Cuando ellas eran niñas, al padre de Sakura le gusta consentirla dentro de lo que él pudiera y en plan de eso, le compraba semanalmente una Barbie, y a sus 7 años y habiendo iniciado esa rutina cuando apenas tenía tres años, podía decirse que tenía una guarnición de muñecas comparable con las de un coleccionista, y aunque a veces muchos la veían como una niña consentida, a la pelirosa le gustaba tomar todas sus muñecas y llevarlas donde su abuela para jugar con sus primas, donde Karin era usualmente la que estaba allí entre semanas por vivir allí con su madre y su padrastro, siempre y cuando a ella le tocara la muñeca nueva de la semana –Que era un trato más que justo, vamos –Sus primas podían tomar lo que quisieran y jugar todas juntas con cientos de accesorios y ropas de la Barbie que hubiesen esa enorme caja. Claro estaba, siempre había alguien que se aprovechaba de las situaciones.

Karin no solo gustaba de tomar las mejores ropas y accesorios para hacer su "casa" aparte –Un rincón de la sala, ya que el apartamento de Sakura era demasiado pequeño para una casa de muñecas –sino que, en los desenlaces de las historias "novelescas" que se inventaban con las muñecas, siempre buscaba la manera de que ella terminase siendo la protagonista de un drama y se llevase a sus primas con ella, excluyéndola lo más que podía y, cuando se daba cuenta, estaba sola en la sala con una Barbie y un Ken jugando sola. Compartir es genial, de a poco ¿No? Pero ese año, en el cumpleaños de Karin, la madre de Sakura había tomado un billete que le habían dado de cumpleaños a la pelirroja y poniendo ella la mitad, fue a un centro comercial a comprarle un enorme regalo.

Si bien la casa de muñecas que le compró no era de Barbie, la casa de playa de la Nancy era aún más grande y con más accesorios, y como si fuese poco, aparte le compra una muñeca Barbie de playa con un bonito traje de baño fucsia y una tabla de surf. Si bien ella no tenía envidia, se sentía fascinada, ella _quería _jugar con esa casa de muñecas y su prima lo sabía, aprovechándose de eso. La casa de muñecas le había sido entregada un día que ella no fue, pero Karin sabía los días que ella iba, así que trazo un pequeño plan para una maldad. Armó la casa de muñecas en el medio de la sala de la casa y busco ropas y sus muñecas, colocándolas de una manera que parecía fuese el comercial de promoción del juguete, y cuando la niña de ojos verdes llego, como todo infante, quiso jugar con ella ¿Quieren saber lo que sucedió?

Karin la miro a los ojos y le sonrió –No, tu no vas a tocar mi casa de muñecas…

Sakura parpadeo un poco triste –Pero… Bueno ¿Me prestas una muñeca?

La pequeña niña soltó una carcajada –No, **tu** no vas a tocar **mis **cosas, si tienes una de tus muñecas puedes jugar lejos de mi casa, pero sino, limítate a verme –Y se sentó a jugar con sus muñecas con la sonrisa más grande que nunca, dejando a Sakura parada en medio de la sala mirando con tristeza la casa de muñecas.

Por casualidad, en ese instante iba pasando su abuela de 60 años, quien escucho la pequeña conversación de las niñas, generalmente su abuela siempre apoyaba a Sakura, vivía con la pelirroja y sabía que ésta no era una santa ni mucho más –Cuando ustedes sean grandes, Karin le quitara los novios a Sakura, lo sé.

Pero a su abuela no se le ocurrió explicarles el inocente comentario, haciendo que aunque la verdad era que estaba llamando a Karin _envidiosa_ a nivel de hasta quitarle sus amores a sangre de su sangre, ésta se hinchara de orgullo, y a Sakura, quien se supone está defendiendo, se entristeció porque su propia abuela la menospreciase así –¿Ves? Hasta mi abuela sabe que soy más linda que tú, hipopótamo.

Lo peor de todo el asunto es que, años más tarde, aquel comentario se hizo realidad, cumpliendo uno de los mayores miedos de Sakura. Cuando ella tenía 15 y su prima 17, la pelirosa no era de tener demasiados amigos cosa que uno de sus tíos convertía en chiste sin saber que le dolía, sin embargo, establecía vínculos con algunas personas que admiraban su inteligencia y conocían su dulzura, de éste modo conoció a Shikamaru y a Sai, ambos unos chicos muy guapos de su liceo, y le comentó a su tío que ese viernes iba a salir con dos amigos al cine. Karin se auto invitó. Karin, aunque no sabía cuál de ellos, sabía que uno de ellos le gustaba a su prima y que, uno de ellos tal vez gustara un poco de ella, siendo el primer chico que aparentemente sentía algo por ese adefesio de mujer. Se puede resumir la historia en que se le metió por los ojos al muchacho para impedir que cayera en el error de salir con su prima, rompiendo así con lo poco que quedaba de la relación con Sakura.

Jamás en su vida había llorado tanto.

Y así seguían infinidades de historias crueles, como cuando fueron a visitar a un tío que vivía en otro estado y cuando todos los niños se iban en un solo auto a pasear al río Ano de Guanare, si ella se acercaba decían "Vámonos, que ahí viene Wilmary" y se iban hacia otro lado, teniendo que ser consolada por su madre cuando se devolviese y se sentase en silencio en el asiento del copiloto "_Tranquila hija, éste auto es mejor"_ solía decirle, pero que sus primos disfrutasen sin incluirla le dolía demasiado como para siquiera fingir una sonrisa, simplemente mirando hacia la ventana mientras cogían camino. Ese rechazo siempre existía, como cuando alquilaban cabañas en la playa y todos se iban a una cabaña y, cuando ella llegaba, la mandaban a la cabaña de los adultos porque allí ya no había espacio o simplemente la excluían en los juegos en el mar, teniendo ella que irse a la orilla a jugar sola con las paletas de arena que su madre le compraba.

Dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad, pero para ella, no había nada más cruel que un niño.

La doctora Anko la dejo llorar, sabiendo que las afecciones de esa muchacha no tenían nada que ver con aquel delincuente, dentro de su visión como psicólogo, eso realmente le importaba muy poco. Eran aquellas heridas de su niñez, el haber sido criticada prácticamente toda su vida, lo que había hecho que la muchacha acudiera a ella, pero ninguna de las dos comentaría eso, simplemente tomaría su papel y la ayudaría a seguir adelante. La dejo que se desahogara y luego le dijo en pro de que iba a trabajar, sin embargo, todavía le quedaba una pregunta por hacerle para poder desarrollar un plan de trabajo.

La miro a los ojos –Solo tengo algo más que preguntar, como sabrás por lo que estudias, la primera cita se trata más de conocernos que de tratarte –Le sonrió –¿Tienes novio?

Y Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa –No con exactitud, pero… Lo tengo a él.

.

.

.

Incluso antes de escribir el capítulo, he escrito estas notas finales. Para muchos, 12 review no son mucho, para mí, significa que podré cambiar la visión (e incluso la vida) de 12 personas, por eso agradezco muchísimo. De igual manera, como se habrán dado cuenta, voy a intentar responder todos y cada una de los review que me envíen, porque éste no esta no es una historia para que me digan que soy una excelente escritora, esto, es porque quiero prestar mi vida para ayudar a los demás. No entrare mucho en detalles porque me pondré sensible y lloraré de nuevo, y me prometí que no dramatizaría demasiado. Hablando de dramas, lo del abuso sexual PASO, aunque sé que le da un toque de novela irreal a la historia, yo más que ustedes hubiese querido que no pasara.

También agregare que no soy con exactitud de las personas que gusten de responder reviews en el mismo capítulo, sin embargo, como hay comentarios anónimos voy a responderles desde aquí. Ya lo saben, si quieren hablar conmigo en privado, no importa la hora que sean, acudan a mí, mi misión es ayudar.

No respondo a comentarios cortos, esos ya tienen mi agradecimiento implícito:

Nathalie (Kiran Lee): Eres lo que yo fui, no me siento ajena a tu comentario en absoluto, porque así lo sentía yo. Demás está decir que no está bien que te sientas así, que eres hermosa sin importar qué y que debemos elevar esa autoestima. Siempre va a haber alguien que te quiere sin importar tu físico, sin embargo, tus problemas de peso deben arreglarse por salud. Por lo demás, no te preocupes, sé lo desesperante que es ver a tus amigas con bikinis hermosos y novios, y que tu no tengas, y aunque suena algo chocante (Porque así lo sentía yo a tu edad), aun estas muy pequeña para preocuparte por eso, tranquila, que en cuanto tú te sientas bien contigo misma, lo otro vendrá como abejas a la miel, pero no hay accesorio más hermoso que la seguridad, el amor propio y una hermosa sonrisa. Mi correo está en mi perfil, preciosa, cuando quieras escribe, aquí estoy.

Para finalizar con esto, hay algo que debo decir: Soy venezolana, orgullosa de serlo. Solo con decir eso y que soy de las que salen a las protestas a luchar, entenderán que si me pierdo por un tiempo o estoy ocupada protestando, por favor recen por mí y por Venezuela.

Pray For Venezuela.

PD: ¿Pueden creer que he llorado escribiendo esto?


End file.
